dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oracle Fish
|manga debut = "Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (chapter 3)" |anime debut = "Where Does the Dream Pick Up? Find the Super Saiyan God!" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods |Race = Fish |Gender = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Beerus' Planet |FamConnect = Beerus (owner) }} The is a sapient blue fish that has prophetic powers. Appearance The Oracle Fish is a blue fish-like being that has a long body that resembles an Eel's. Personality Despite the Oracle Fishes position as a wise Seer, most of the time she appears rather nonchalant and forgetful. She appears to love her food as when Beerus threatens to cut her meals down each day she panics and quickly wracks her brain to find the answer that Beerus wanted. Biography Background In Age 739, the Oracle Fish informs the God of Destruction Beerus that in thirty-nine years, an arch-rival worthy of him would appear. After he tells Beerus of the prophecy, he goes to sleep for thirty-nine years. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga The Oracle Fish is summoned by Beerus when he is trying to remember the name of the warrior the Oracle Fish told him about thirty-nine years ago. At first, the Oracle couldn't remember, but Beerus told Whis to feed her twice a day instead of three unless she could remember, forcing her to remember since she seems to dislike the idea of being fed one time less than original. After thinking for a short moment, the Oracle Fish confirms the name as Super Saiyan God which Beerus is excited to hear. Golden Frieza Saga The Oracle Fish and Vegeta are waiting on Whis' return. She predicted that Goku would tag along with Whis back to Beerus' Planet. To Whis' knowledge that Beerus is asleep, The Oracle Fish is asked to eat food with Whis that he had brought from Earth. Later that day, Oracle Fish is concerned for Goku and Vegeta's safety training under Whis. She wants the restrictions lifted but Whis tell her that he didn't add any and that Goku and Vegeta choose not to go Super Saiyan. Universe Survival Saga In the manga, the Oracle Fish along with Beerus watch as Vegeta spars with Whis. When Beerus notes that Vegeta seems more into his sparring than usual, the Oracle Fish chimes in by saying that it must be because Goku surpassed him during his battle against Zamasu. Beerus grows bored of watching so decides to go to bed but not before telling the Oracle Fish that his prophesy of them being his strongest rivals was exaggerated. However the Oracle Fish sticks to his claim and confirms that they will indeed be his strongest rival someday. He then watches as Beerus fights against Vegeta. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga The Oracle Fish has a fishing contest with a bored Beerus. Film appearances ''Battle of Gods'' The Oracle Fish is kept in an aquarium on top of a scepter. Four years after the defeat of Kid Buu, when Beerus awakens from a long slumber, the fish helps Beerus to find Goku, the Saiyan who defeated Frieza. After Beerus defeats Goku when the latter had the power of a Super Saiyan God, Beerus says that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' The Oracle Fish floats to Whis, Goku, Beerus, and Vegeta's location and notifies Whis that he has a message and tells Whis to look at it. Techniques *'Divination' - The ability to see events far away in time and space. Video games *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *IC Carddass Dragon Ball The Oracle Fish is shown flying around Beerus at the beginning of battles and when Beerus wins in Zenkai Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shōko Nakagawa *English: **Funimation dub: Monica Rial **Bang Zoom! dub: Brian Beacock *Latin American Spanish dub: Alondra Hidalgo *Catalan dub: Gloria Cano *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rita Almeida (Battle of Gods), Fernanda Bullara (Resurrection ‘F’, DBS) **Portuguese dub: Rui de Sá (DBS) *Italian dub: Stefano Dalla Valle *Polish dub: Oliwia Dymowska (DBS) Trivia *The Oracle Fish's head resembles a Slime from the video game series Dragon Quest, which Akira Toriyama does the artwork for. *Despite most of her voice actors being women implying that the fish is female in the Toonami Asia and Portuguese dub the fish is voiced by a Male. Gallery See also *Oracle Fish (Collectibles) ca:Peix Oracle ru:Рыба-Предсказательница Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females